


Scent

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: Salver [1]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	Scent

scents

Schon lange wollte ich Ståle einmal als Omega schreiben ...

scents  
Die seltsam vernebelten Träume waren immer das erste Zeichen.  
Unscharfe Bilder, wie Sekundenaufnahmen, bevor die Welt um ihn herum wieder in tiefer Schwärze versank. Eine Schwärze, in der er nur noch Berührungen wahrnahm. Eine Hand strich über seinen Rücken und angenehm kühle Finger berührten lindernd seine erhitzte Haut. Eine Stimme, ebenso dunkel und samtig wie die Schwärze um ihn herum flüsterte in sein Ohr. Wisperte seinen Namen ...wie perfekt und wunderschön er wäre … wie sehr er geliebt wurde.  
Wenn er dann aber aus diesen Träumen hochschreckte, war er atemlos und erregt.

Blindlings tastete Ståle nach dem Phantom, das ihn vor jeder Hitze neckend und lockend besuchte, sich ihm aber immer wieder zu entziehen wusste, neben sich ins Bett. Wie erwartet ertasteten seine zitternden Finger aber nur das schweißfeuchte Laken, dem einzig der Duft von Ståles Schweiß und der schweren Erregung des Omegas anzuhaften schien. Müde setzte der junge Omega sich auf und fuhr sich mit einem frustrierten Grollen durch die kurzgeschnittenen, hellen Haare, bevor er dann angewidert schnuppernd die Nase krauste.  
Erregt.  
Willig.  
So roch es im Schlafzimmer. Ein überwältigender Geruch, der den Omega würgen ließ. Hastig befreite er sich aus der unwilligen Decke, die förmlich an seinem nackten, verschwitzten und viel zu erregten Körper zu kleben schien und tastete sich, blindlings einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, an der Wand zum Badezimmer.  
Der eisige Kuss des kalten Wassers, brachte ihm aber nur wenig Erlösung und schien auch weder die tobende Hitze, noch die verwaschenen Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Traum auszulöschen können. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte Ståle an der gekachelten Wand der Duschkabine und genoss den eisigen Wasserstrahl, der über seinen Körper ran. Aber obwohl er bald in der Kälte zu zittern begann, fühlte er noch immer den nagenden Hunger nach Erlösung und das fordernde Pochen in seinem harten Schwanz, die nicht weichen wollten; ebenso schien immer noch der süßliche Duft der aufkommende Hitze an ihm zu kleben.  
Seufzend stieß er sich von den Kacheln ab und verließ die Dusche. Er ignorierte, während er aufstöhnte, als das plötzlich viel zu rau erscheinende Handtuch über seine gereizte und sensible Haut strich sein Spiegelbild, sondern fuhr sich rasch durch die Haare, bevor er blindlings nach irgendwelchen halbwegs tragbaren Sachen, die unordentlich auf einem Stuhl lagen, griff.  
Angezogen fühlte er sich noch unwohler. Der weiche Stoff der Jeans engte ihn ein und schien seine, um Erlösung bettelnde, noch immer deutliche Erregung, der das kalte Wasser nichts hatte anhaben können, beinahe schmerzhaft ein. Der gestreifte Stoff des einfachen T-Shirts schmiegte sich an seinen Oberkörper, rieb aber trotzdem unangenehm erregend an den empfindlichen Brustwarzen. Aber sein Unwohlsein ignorierend, schulterte Ståle seine Sporttasche und griff, nachdem er kurz in die Küche gesehen und sich eilig von Torgeir verabschiedet hatte, nach dem Wagenschlüssel.

\---

Anders träumte.  
Von blauen Augen.  
Gebräunter Haut.  
Erwachte dann aber, vom blechernen Klingeln seines altmodischen Weckers geweckt, alleine in seinem Bett in einem dunklen Zimmer. Müde und voller Widerwillen hielt er trotz des beharrlichen Klingelns die Augen weiterhin geschlossen, nicht willens die verschwommenen, undeutlichen Bilder seines Traumes endgültig in den hellen Sonnenstrahlen des Tages vergehen zu lassen.  
Der Duft nach goldenen Moltebeeren.  
Schwerer Atem.  
Geflüsterte Worte, so leise, dass er sie nicht verstehen konnte.  
Er bewegte sich, noch immer gefangen im Halbschlaf und den Bildern seiner Träume. Er rollte fordernd die Hüften, erwartete den geschmeidigen Körper eines Omegas unter sich … und fand doch keine Erlösung … war er doch alleine in dem großen, plötzlich viel zu leer und einsam erscheinenden Bett.  
„Verdammt ...“, ein frustriertes, gequältes Seufzen entfuhr ihm, als er sich schwerfällig zwischen den Kissen aufsetzte und müde, nun mit halb offenen Augen nach dem, noch immer klingelnden Wecker griff. Halbblind tastete der junge Alpha nach dem Ausschalter und warf denn einen widerwilligen Blick auf die Zeiger, bevor er wiederum frustriert aufstöhnte und sich durch die Haare fuhr, „Halb neun … Scheiße ...“

Das lebhafte Geschnatter, für den noch immer müden Fanni trotz des Kaffees, den er umklammert hielt, unverständlich, hallte durch die Umkleidekabine und schien, noch lauter, von den gemauerten Wänden wie ein Echo zurückgeworfen zu werden. Frustriert nahm der kleine Alpha einen Schluck, würgte an dem schwarzen, ungesüßten Getränk und schloss die Augen. Die vertrauten Geräusche, das Rascheln der Kleidung und das gutmütige Lachen wurden leise und verstummten schließlich ganz.  
Die Tür zur Halle fiel mit einem schweren, endgültig klingenden Laut ins Schloss und für einen Moment saß Fanni still auf der harten Holzbank. Seine Finger tappten uninteressiert gegen den Plastikbecher und er sog gierig die schale Luft, getränkt vom Geruch nach Schweiß, der beinahe die Erinnerung an den erregenden Duft seines Traumes auszulöschen können schien.  
„Fannemel!“, der kleine Alpha saß noch immer unbeweglich und scheinbar tief in Gedanken versunken auf der Bank. Auch jetzt hob Fanni nur widerwillig den Kopf und öffnete erst bei erneuter Ansprache durch seines Freundes die Augen, „Komm jetzt! Wir warten schon!“ Seufzend erhob Fanni sich, folgte dem anderen Athleten dann aber doch hinaus in die stickige Halle und fiel in ein leichtes Joggen.

\---

Ståle war etwas mehr, als eine halbe Stunde zu spät.  
Eigentlich wären es ja nur zehn Minuten gewesen, aber der hungrige Omega hatte auf dem Weg zum Training seinem stetig wachsenden Hunger, dessen Reserven ein potenzielles, in der aufkommenden Hitze entstandenes Kind ernähren sollte, nachgeben müssen. Hungrig witternd und mit laut knurrendem Magen, der sich auch noch schmerzhaft zusammenzuziehen schien, hatte er minutenlang, angelockt und gleichzeitig aber auch abgestoßen von den herrlichen, zuckrigen Leckerbissen hinter dem Glas, warten müssen. Und hatte das süße Gebäck dann aber bereits auf dem kurzen Weg zum Training verschlungen gehabt.  
Hitze wallte feurig durch seinen Körper, ein Vorbote von dem, was ihn in den nächsten Tagen erwarten würde und Ståle schob sich blindlings und beinahe panisch, als sich die unvertrauten Düfte der fremden Alphas und Omegas mischten, durch die immer dichter werdende Menschenmenge. Endlich legten sich zitternden Finger um die kühlen, metallenen Türgriffe und als die Tür lautlos aufschwang, stolperte der leidende Omega in das herrlich kühle Foyer des Toppen hinein. Beinahe wäre er gestolpert, als seine Knie plötzlich nachgegeben, aber dann fühlte er nun starke Arme, die ihn auffingen und er wurde an einen starken, warmen Körper gezogen. Schwer atmend verharrte er einen Moment, sog den dunklen Duft des älteren Alphas ein.  
„Ståle?“, Lars' Stimme war ungewohnt rau, als die lockenden Pheromone des jungen Omegas ihn förmlich zu überwältigen drohten und seine blau grauen Augen funkelten wild, als er vorsichtig über die blasse, heiße Wange des Jüngeren strich, „Was ist los?“ „Ni ...“, der Omega zitterte, schmiegte sich an den, Sicher- und Geborgenheit versprechenden älteren Alpha und schloss mit einem gequälten Seufzen die Augen. „Ståle ...“, lange Finger fuhren sanft durch die schweißfeuchten Haare und spielten mit den blonden Strähnen, „Hast du die Medikamente?“ „Ta ...“, erregt von den sanften Berührungen beschleunigte sich der Atem des Omegas unwillkürlich und ein Schauder lief durch den schlanken, angespannten Körper, als er nun mühsam versuchte dem Alpha die erwartete Antwort zu geben, „ … sche ...“  
Lars' verstehendes Nicken nahm der Omega kaum wahr, ebenso den festen Griff um seinen Oberarm, als der Physiotherapeut ihn zu einer kleinen Sitzgruppe führte und ihm auf einen der schwarzen Sessel half. Schwach sank der Omega in die weichen Polster und schloss müde die Augen, während Lars neben ihm kniete und in der Sporttasche nach der unscheinbaren Medikamentenpackung zu suchen begann.  
„Wir haben ein Problem.“, es fiel Ståle schwer die Augen zu öffnen und seinen Blick auf den Alpha zu fokussieren und er blinzelte verständnislos. „Sie ist leer.“, um seine Worte zu untermalen, drehte Lars die Tasche nun um, sodass sich der Inhalt auf den Boden ergoss, „Siehst du?“ Der Omega betrachtete seine Sachen, scheinbar ohne sie wirklich zu erkennen und erst, als Lars seine Worte noch einmal wiederholte, schien er durch den Wahn der beginnenden Hitze zu dringen, „Keine Tabletten.“ Der fiebrige Blick des Omegas lag auf Lars und Ståle schloss mit einem wohligen Knurren die Augen, als der Alpha nun eine herrlich kühlende Hand auf die heiße Stirn legte, „Ich glaube … es wäre aber auch zu spät … Warum hast du nicht …?“  
Den Vorwurf, der in der Stimme des Alphas mitschwang, schien Ståle gar nicht wahrzunehmen, als er sich nun schwankend erhob. Der Alpha seufzte und versuchte den jungen Omega wieder zu sich zu ziehen, „Na komm … Kümmern wir uns mal um dich … Hier kannst du nicht bleiben.“ Widerwillig folgte Ståle dem Älteren, stolperte gestützt von Lars mit beinahe mechanisch wirkenden Schritten durch die lichtdurchflutete Vorhalle in Richtung der Treppen. Blicke, voller Besorgnis, aber wohl auch voller Verlangen folgten dem benommenem Omega, dessen Pheromone alle anwesenden Alphas anzulocken schien, als Ståle hilflos, gefangen in einer Welle von Schwindel, gegen die hölzerne Tür zum Treppenhaus lehnte.  
Er versuchte zu begreifen, was geschehen war … was gerade mit ihm geschah, aber sein fiebergeplagter Verstand konnte es nicht begreifen, nahm nicht einmal wahr, dass Lars ihm besorgt eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen stieß Ståle dann aber doch die Tür auf und trat in das angenehme Halbdunkel des hohen Treppenhauses, in dem seine schlurfenden, unsteten Schritte, ebenso wie Lars' forsche Schritte, die ihn immer in Reichweite des zitternden Omegas hielten, seltsam nachzuhallen schienen.

\---

Weder das harte Training, noch die nachfolgende Dusche hatten die Erinnerungen oder auch das heftige Verlangen nach der schemenhaften Traumgestalt davon spülen können. Noch immer schien der goldene Geruch verlockend in der Luft zu liegen und und Fanni schloss prüfend einatmend, die Augen, als er aus der Dusche trat.  
Schweiß, kaum übertüncht von den blumigen und kräftigen Gerüchen von Shampoo, Duschbad oder Deo begrüßten ihn, als er mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften in die inzwischen beinahe verlassen daliegende Kabine trat. Nur noch Daniel stand vor dem hohen Spiegel und sein Spiegelbild nickte ihm knapp zu, als Fanni hinter ihm vorbei zu seinem Platz trat, bevor der blonde Beta sich dann gleich wieder mit seinen Haaren beschäftigte, während Anders sich anzuziehen begann.  
„Fanni!“, Toms Stimme, untermalt vom raschen Stakkato seiner Schritte näherten sich der Tür und Daniel grinste wissend, als die Bewegungen des kleinen Alpha nun rasch schneller wurden und er hastig damit begann seine Sachen in die Sporttasche zu stopfen, bevor er dann förmlich aus der Umkleidekabine stürzte. „ANDERS!“, die Stimme des anderen Omegas folgte ihm und verstummte erst, als die Glastüren hinter ihm ins Schloss fielen, aber der kleine Alpha blieb dennoch nicht stehen, sondern eilte über den schneebedeckten Hof in Richtung des Parkplatzes davon.  
Die Straßen waren ungewohnt voll und Fanni trommelte genervt auf dem Lenkrad, als ihn eine rote Ampel erneut zum Halten zwang. Sein Handy, das er zusammen mit der Sporttasche achtlos auf den Beifahrersitz geworfen hatte, vibrierte und Fanni schnaubte als er Toms Anruferbild, ein Bild seines nackten Hintern erkannte und den Anruf dann doch annahm. „KÜKEN! WO BIST DU?“, es knackte und dann drang Toms Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. „Tom, erinnerst du dich noch an Alexanders Vortrag über Lautstärke?“, seufzte Fanni und gab, als die Ampel nun wieder grün wurde, Gas, „Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Lars. Ich habe einen Termin bei ihm ...“ Der Alpha schnitt eine Grimasse, als die Erklärung beinahe fragend zu klingen schien und fügte eilig noch hinzu, „Ich habe da eine Verspannung.“ „Im Schwanz?“, Tom klang nun wirklich interessiert, „Kein Wunder, wie lang ist es jetzt her, dass du das letzte Mal Sex hattest?“  
„Ich ...“, Fanni presste die Lippen zusammen, während seine Wangen sich rot färbten, „ … das geht dich gar nichts an!“ „Also schon lange her.“, urteilte Tom mit erschreckender Sicherheit und Fanni schnaubte nur, „Das … oh … ein Tu … kein … mpfang … Sor … Tom.“ Zufrieden beendete er das Gespräch, bevor sein eigentlich bester Freund noch etwas sagen konnte und stopfte das Handy an der nächsten, roten Ampel achtlos tief in die Sporttasche.

\---

Eisblumen schmückten die Fenster, bildeten wunderbare, grazile Muster, die an den kalten Scheiben hochzuwachsen schienen, während in Lars' Büro eine angenehme Wärme herrschte. Ståle saß, zusammengesunken und schwer atmend, auf der Behandlungsliege und starrte auf den weißen Linoleumboden. Schweiß stand auf seiner blassen Stirn, seine Zähne gruben sich in seine Unterlippe und seine schlanken Finger waren zu Fäusten geballt, als der Omega versuchte dem tobenden Feuer der Hitze noch Herr zu werden. Lars saß, dem Jüngeren halb zugewandt an seinem Schreibtisch und führte halblaut ein Gespräch mit seinem Bruder, bei dem es, so vermutete Ståle, da sein Name mehrmals gefallen war, um ihm zu gehen schien. Aber trotz seiner Neugier war er, ob der pochenden Kopfschmerzen und dem Feuer, das durch seinen Körper tobte und ihm seiner sonstigen Sozialisation beraubte, unfähig sich zu konzentrieren und so dem Gesprächsverlauf zu folgen. Sein Blick wanderte, auf der Suche nach einer Ablenkung oder wenigstens etwas, auf was er sich fokussieren konnte, durch den ordentlich aufgeräumten Raum. Ein Schatten, verzerrt und dunkel hinter dem undurchsichtigen Glas der gelben Tür, weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit und mit schief gelegtem Kopf betrachtete er den verzerrten Fleck.  
Die Tür öffnete sich lautlos und Ståle versteifte sich, als er den dunklen, schweren Geruch eines Alphas wahrnahm. Aber auch Lars schien den weiteren Alpha gewittert zu haben und wohl wissend, dass der lockende Geruch von Ståles Hitze in der Luft hing, beendete der Alpha hastig das Gespräch mit seinem Zwilling und trat dann zur Tür, verhinderte, dass er sie weiter öffnen konnte, „Fanni ...“  
Mehr konnte Ståle über das überlaute Rauschen in seinen Ohren nicht mehr verstehen und gefangen zwischen dem Verlangen zu fliehen und sich dem noch unbekannten Alpha hinzugeben, verharrte der zitternde Omega nun regungslos, den Blick weiterhin seltsam erwartungsvoll auf die Tür gerichtet. Aber, Lars' breiter Rücken verhinderte, dass er den anderen Alpha sehen konnte.

\---  
Sollte Interesse an einer Weiterführung bestehen, bitte melden.


End file.
